The Two Of Us Makes One
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Mon corps a bougé tout seul." Il aura fallu que l'un d'eux frôle la mort pour qu'ils réalisent leurs sentiments. L'amour est simple, pourtant, non ? Rien n'est simple pour Naruto et pour Sasuke. Mais ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est un fait. NaruSasu. One shot.


**Titre: The Two Of Us Makes One**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: K.**

 **Note:** Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit comme ça. Ceux qui n'aiment pas le NaruSasu, ne lisez pas.

Je ne sais pas exactement où se situe cette histoire dans le manga, mais bon...

La chanson qui m'a inspirée c'est "Deep End" de Birdy.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **The Two of Us Makes One**

* * *

 _Someone told me that I want more_  
 _That I'll feel half empty, ripped and torn_  
 _They say there'll be plenty other hands to hold_  
 _Now I wish they'd told me long ago_

* * *

Naruto et Sakura couraient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ils avaient tout deux la respiration saccadée, le coeur battant la chamade et une expression de pure terreur sur le visage. Naruto sentait son corps tout entier trembler tandis qu'avec Sakura, il tournait le coin d'un couloir en manquant de glisser. Ses sandales étaient complètement trempés à cause du torrent dehors. Il était sale, ses vêtements boueux et tachés du sang de ses blessures.

Il n'avait pas été blessé gravement pendant leur mission. Ni Sakura. Tous deux allaient très bien, et Kakashi aussi, si ce n'était que de la fatigue. Mais Sasuke... Rien que de s'imaginer la scène à nouveau le faisait frissonner de partout, et faisait pratiquement remonter les larmes au bord de ses yeux.

Leur mission était terminée quand ça s'était passé — ils étaient en train de se reposer un peu au bord d'une falaise, au clair de lune. C'était un groupe de bandits qui était apparu tout d'un coup, les forçant à se battre bien qu'ils étaient tous les quatre très épuisés. Naruto se souvenait de la façon à laquelle son poignet brisé l'avait gêné et empêché de se battre à pleine capacité. Mais il se souvenait surtout de comment Sasuke s'était jeté devant pour le protéger. La situation avait vite dérapé. Sasuke était épuisé de la longue mission, tout comme lui, et pourtant il l'avait poussé du chemin pour se battre à sa place.

Le blond n'avait en mémoire que la longue épée pénétrant le corps de Sasuke. Ainsi que ce qui hanterait ses cauchemars à l'avenir : sa chute en bas de cette satané falaise — son corps brisé tout en bas. Sakura et lui avaient hurlé. Kakashi, occupé à se défaire des deux derniers bandits, en avait fini d'un chidori bien placé. Sans attendre, sous la pluie forte qui s'était abattu sur eux, Naruto avait dévalé la falaise sans attendre afin d'aller chercher son ami, pendant que Sakura pleurait déjà, sous le choc. Kakashi avait rejoint Naruto. La suite était floue. Ne pouvant ramener lui-même cet idiot d'Uchiha à cause de son poignet, Naruto avait dû laisser Kakashi partir devant. Ils n'étaient pas loin du village, mais il fallait absolument l'emmener à l'hôpital et au plus vite. Naruto et Sakura avaient récupéré leurs affaires, tout rangé le campement et s'étaient ensuite mis à leur poursuite.

Après avoir déposé en vitesse leurs affaires, ils arrivaient enfin à l'hôpital. Kakashi était devant la porte de la chambre, entouré de quelques infirmières. Le coeur voulant lui défoncer la poitrine, Naruto attrapa la main de Sakura qui tremblait tout autant que la sienne, et les deux amis avancèrent.

— Kakashi !

Le senseï se tourna vers eux. Il était dans le même état : trempé, sale ainsi que très inquiet.

— Et Sasuke ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Kakashi les regarda tous les deux. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre la détresse de l'homme — tout comme la leur. Sasuke avait subi de graves blessures, et sa chute en bas d'une falaise ne lui avait sûrement pas fait le plus grand bien. Ce n'était pas la question « _Va-t-il bien ?_ » qu'il fallait se poser, mais plutôt « _Va-t-il survivre ?_ ». Et à cette simple pensée, cette pensée et la lueur sombre dans l'œil de Kakashi, Naruto en avait la nausée.

Et tandis que coulait en lui la réalité, tandis que la vérité venait habiter chaque parcelle de son corps, il se sentit basculer. Son monde sembla disparaître sous ses pieds. Son souffle devint encore plus erratique et il dût se rattraper au mur pour ensuite lentement se laisser tomber au sol. Ce fut Sakura qui, malgré ses larmes, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour lui frotter le dos et l'aider à respirer.

Dans sa tête, seule la phrase suivante passait et repassait comme une litanie mortelle : _Est-ce que Sasuke mourrait ce soir ?_

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque Naruto fut tiré de ses sombres pensées. Sakura marchait vers lui d'un pas lent et calme dans le couloir désert de l'hôpital, avec un café en main. Elle lui fit un doux sourire, qui ne se mariait pas du tout avec les traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais Naruto sentit tout de même son coeur se réchauffer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il avait lui-même deux gros sillons de larmes séchées sur les joues, sans parler des cernes énormes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

— Tiens, ça va te faire du bien, murmura la jeune femme.  
— Merci Sakura.

Le sourire fantôme du blond disparut bien vite, mais il prit tout de même de longues gorgées du liquide chaud. Avec ses vêtements mouillés, il allait attraper froid, et il frissonnait depuis des heures. Sakura était passée chez elle se changer, et avait fortement conseillé au blond d'en faire de même. Mais Naruto refusait de quitter l'hôpital. Il refusait catégoriquement d'aller où que ce soit, pas tant qu'il saurait dans quel état Sasuke était. S'il allait s'en sortir ou…

Voyant l'expression sur le visage de son coéquipier, Sakura posa une main tendre sur son épaule.

— Il est fort, Naruto. Ça va aller. J'en suis sûre.  
— Il est tombé du haut d'une putain de falaise, Sakura. Et il... cette épée... je l'ai vue le transpercer...  
— Il respirait quand il est arrivé à l'hôpital, tu sais. Et ils vont tout faire pour le sauver. Et puis, Sasuke est fait d'acier.  
— Tout ça pour me protéger. Ce... ce... cet _idiot_. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. J'avais la situation bien en main !  
— Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, non ? Il t'a protégé parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Naruto... Ne le vois-tu pas ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, avant de tourner la tête vers Sakura.

— Que suis-je censé voir ?  
— Tout, Naruto. Écoute…

Elle fut interrompue par la porte de la chambre en face d'eux qui s'ouvrit. Naruto, qui n'avait rien compris de ce que voulait dire ce « Tout », oublia instantanément son échange avec Sakura quand il vit apparaître Tsunade, le sarrau tâché de sang et l'air fatigué, mais tout de même souriante. Ça ne pouvait qu'être positif.

Naruto et Sakura bondirent debout.

— Alors, commença l'hokage. Il est dans un état lamentable, mais il va survivre.

Naruto eut l'impression qu'une charge énorme venait de lui être retiré de sur les épaules — et Sakura aussi, d'ailleurs. Son corps tout entier se détendit, laissant ses paupières se fermer sous le coup de l'émotion.

— Je ne vais pas vous faire le rapport complet, mais la lame n'a semble-t-il pas touché d'organes vitaux. J'ai heureusement pu stopper facilement l'hémorragie. Sa chute lui a cependant brisé deux côtes, une jambe, un poignet et je crains qu'il n'ait une commotion avec ça. De nombreux ecchymoses, aussi. Il va être obligé au repos pendant de longs mois, mais dans l'ensemble, Sasuke va bien. Sa vie n'est pas en danger.  
— Quel soulagement ! s'exclama Sakura, un grand sourire venant fendre son visage.  
— Effectivement, sourit Tsunade. Vous pourrez en profiter pour aller vous reposer, les enfants. Vous avez l'air complètement éreinté. Allez, c'est un ordre de votre hokage.

Elle leur fit de grands gestes pour qu'ils débarrassent le plancher, mais Naruto n'avait d'yeux que pour la chambre derrière Tsunade.

— Je peux aller le voir ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
— Il dort, répondit gentiment la vieille femme. Je l'ai mis sous sédatif parce que sinon la douleur serait trop grande. Il est assez assommé, alors à ta place je repasserais demain. Naruto ? fit doucement Tsunade.

Le jeune homme paraissait soudainement triste. Il fixait la porte.

— Naruto, répéta Sakura.

Après quelques secondes encore, Naruto finit par réagir. Il redressa la tête et acquiesça.

— Ouais... ok.

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant Tsunade et Sakura, qui s'échangèrent un regard sous-entendu.

* * *

 _I don't know if you mean everything to me_  
 _And I wonder, can I give you what you need?_  
 _Don't want to find I've lost it all_  
 _Too scared to have no one to call_  
 _So can we just pretend_  
 _That we're not falling into the deep end?_

* * *

 _Sakura soupira, attristée de voir son ami dans cet état. Bien que Sasuke était capable de le nier jusqu'à sa mort, elle savait que voir Naruto au bras d'Hinata lui trouait la poitrine aussi bien qu'un boulet de démolition. C'était inscrit sur chaque trait de son visage, écrit dans chaque petite étoile de ses yeux._

 _— Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?_

 _Agacé, Sasuke leva la tête. Si son regard pouvait tuer, elle serait déjà six pieds sous terre._

 _— Et quoi ? M'humilier davantage ? Il a l'air heureux, de toute façon._  
 _— Sasuke, lança Sakura, désespérée. Naruto n'est pas heureux avec elle. Il en a l'air, c'est tout. Je le connais. C'est toi qu'il aime._  
 _— Il a une de ces façons de le montrer…_

 _Et sur ses paroles, Sasuke rabaissa la tête, retournant à l'observation de ses doigts qu'il triturait nerveusement. Elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas. Et pourtant, Sakura ne l'inventait pas. Ils avaient beau faire un joli couple, Naruto n'était pas amoureux d'Hinata. Pas comme elle était amoureuse de lui. Pas comme Naruto était amoureux de Sasuke. Sakura le savait. Elle avait été auprès de Naruto toutes ces années pendant que Sasuke ne l'était pas. Elle avait vu, tout vu, elle en avait été témoin. Et un amour comme ça ne partait pas en poussière. Un amour comme ça ne mourait jamais. Peu importe à quel point Naruto était aussi obstiné que Sasuke, aussi têtu et aussi fier._

 _— Il se le fait croire._

 _Sasuke la regarda de nouveau. Le feu dans ses yeux s'était adouci mais il était quand même prévenant. Comme un animal pris au piège dans un coin._

 _— Naruto, répéta-t-elle. Il se le fait croire. Qu'il l'aime. Mais crois-moi._

 _Le jeune Uchiha poussa un profond soupir, portant son regard au loin, dans le parc, où Naruto et Hinata rigolaient à gorge déployée. On n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais on entendait certainement leur rire._

 _— Il peut bien se voiler la face s'il veut. Ça ne changera rien._

 _Et sur ce, il se leva et commença à s'éloigner._

 _Sakura resta là, le coeur serré._ Quel idiot, _songea-t-elle, sans savoir si elle pensait à Naruto ou à Sasuke._

* * *

— Tu aurais dû me le dire hier, Naruto, râla Tsunade. Tu aurais pu te faire encore plus mal pendant la nuit.

Naruto grimaçait de douleur tandis que Tsunade lui enroulait le poignet dans un pansement.

— Disons qu'hier… Je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit à m'occuper de moi-même.  
— Je comprends, fit la vieille blonde sur un ton plus doux.

Le soleil matinal brillait dans la pièce. Tsunade termina rapidement son pansement puis lui lâcha la main afin de récupérer ses outils et ses choses pour les ranger. Naruto regarda la femme quelques instants, dans un silence de plomb, avant de se racler la gorge et demander :

— Comment il va aujourd'hui ?  
— Mieux, répondit presque aussitôt Tsunade en se retournant.

Elle lui envoya un sourire rassurant lorsqu'elle vit que Naruto n'avait pas l'air plus enjoué ou plus confiant.

— Il s'est réveillé tôt ce matin, à l'aurore, parce qu'il avait mal, mais je lui ai redonné une dose de sédatif. À l'heure qu'il est, il devrait bientôt revenir à lui, en espérant cette fois que la douleur ait passé, ou tout du moins diminué.

Naruto acquiesça, baissant ensuite la tête. Il posa les yeux sur son poignet, maintenant enveloppé serré dans un long morceau de bandage. Il se mit à réfléchir, tout en sentant son coeur pomper plus vite dans son torse. Cette fichue blessure. Cette blessure l'avait empêché de se battre à pleine capacité, et avait poussé Sasuke à venir le protéger. Et à cause de ça, il avait failli le perdre.

Le jeune homme avait passé la nuit à tourner et retourner ses pensées dans sa tête. Il avait eu beau faire, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se remémorer les sentiments qui l'avaient habiter pendant ces minutes, ces si longues minutes durant lesquelles il avait cru que Sasuke allait mourir. Et même s'il avait toujours su que le garçon était important pour lui, qu'il était son ami et qu'il mourrait avec lui un jour, _dans très longtemps_ , Naruto avait ressenti la douleur la plus terrible. Comme si son monde l'avait abandonné. Comme si le soleil avait décidé de ne plus jamais se lever. Comme s'il était mort lui aussi.

Et jamais rien dans sa vie ne lui avait fait plus mal. _Rien_.

Tsunade lui prit alors le menton, forçant doucement le jeune homme à lever la tête vers elle.

— Naruto ? Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons. Sasuke est hors de danger maintenant.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il ne fit qu'hocher la tête, ses lèvres remuant comme s'il voulait la rassurer, mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, mais décida tout de même de le laisser tranquille. Elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto tirer une tête pareille. Le gamin était toujours si enjoué, si illuminé, si rempli de vie.

Une silhouette apparut alors dans le cadre de la porte. Tsunade tourna la tête et sourit alors.

— Tiens, tu as de la visite Naruto.

Le blond leva la tête à son tour. Mais contrairement à Tsunade, il n'arriva pas à esquisser de sourire, même si la vue d'Hinata le rassura un peu.

— Hey, marmonna-t-il.  
— Naruto-kun. J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé.

Elle s'approcha lentement, timidement.

— Bon, j'ai compris les jeunes. Je vous laisse.

Hinata adressa un sourire poli à l'hokage, puis, lorsqu'elle fut partie, se retourna vers le blond. Elle s'approcha encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser ses mains sur celles de Naruto.

— Ça va ?

Naruto parvint à forcer un sourire.

— Ça va, Hinata, t'en fais pas.  
— Tu as dû paniquer. S'il arrivait quelque chose à mes amis… J-je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…

Voyant les larmes qui pointaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et qu'elle se mettait dans tous ses états, Naruto, attendri, posa une paume sur sa joue.

— Hinata, ça va, répéta-t-il doucement. Ne te bile pas avec ça.

Secouant la tête rapidement, Hinata bondit dans les bras de Naruto, l'encerclant des siens et nichant son visage dans son épaule. Naruto l'entoura d'un bras et posa une main sur sa nuque, au creux des cheveux longs de la demoiselle. Il inspira profondément son parfum, essayant de trouver les sentiments qu'il devrait ressentir, mais rien. Juste un visage venait à son esprit dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Alors il garda les paupières ouvertes, étreignant Hinata docilement.

* * *

 _How do we mend?_  
 _I didn't choose to depend on you_  
 _It's out of our hands_  
 _Maybe it will work out in the end_

* * *

Sasuke s'agitait dans son lit, lorsque Naruto entra dans la chambre quelques heures plus tard. Il devait en avoir assez d'être alité, le connaissant… Naruto s'approcha discrètement, contemplant la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sasuke, d'ordinaire si solide et si grand et fort. Il portait une robe d'hôpital sous les draps, aussi blancs que lui. Un large pansement lui entourait la tête, causant à ses cheveux de se dresser dans tous les sens. Une longue griffure lui barrait la joue, sûrement causée par une branche d'arbre qui l'aurait éraflé lors de sa chute. Il avait un ecchymose magnifique sous l'oeil gauche et la jambe dans un plâtre, soigneusement appuyé sur le lit et légèrement surélevé. Et il pouvait voir le pansement ensanglanté autour de son abdomen, sous ses vêtements. Voilà pourquoi il était si pâle. Sa plaie continuait de saigner.

Une infirmière était en train de lui tâter les côtes quand il était arrivé. Après avoir noté quelque chose sur un calepin, et ayant remarqué la présence du blond, elle se détourna et quitta la chambre. Sasuke avait une expression de pure douleur sur le visage tandis qu'il dirigeait un bras faible vers ses côtes, et il avait l'air terriblement fatigué. Il tourna la tête à ce moment-là, et lorsqu'il le vit, il parut si surpris qu'il essaya rapidement de cacher son inconfort. Mais Naruto fit un petit sourire tout en avançant vers le lit.

— Pas la peine, Sas'ke. Je sais que ça te fait un mal de chien.  
— Ce n'est pas… _si_ terrible.

Naruto inclina la tête.

— Vraiment ? T'es tombé d'une falaise, crétin. Personne ne peut s'en sortir sans être horriblement amoché. Même toi.  
— T'es venu pour quoi au juste ? protesta-t-il en essayant d'élever la voix, ce qui fut un lamentable échec. Me dire que je fais peur à voir ou quoi ?

Le blond lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Il était soulagé que Sasuke soit encore en état de lui gueuler dessus. Ça voulait dire qu'il allait bien. Il s'approcha un peu plus et prit place sur la chaise dans le coin de la chambre qu'il tira jusqu'au lit. Sasuke le suivit des yeux, se tenant toujours le côté droit comme si son corps allait se briser en plusieurs morceaux s'il enlevait sa main.

Naruto plongea dans le regard de l'autre, prenant un air sérieux.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

— Fait quoi ?  
— Ne fais pas l'idiot, même si t'en es un.  
— Va falloir que tu sois plus clair, Naruto.

Sa voix était rauque, faible.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. T'as une commotion, ça te ralentit le cerveau.

Blasé, Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, puis détourna le regard.

— Regarde-moi ! lança alors Naruto.

Sasuke obéit, après quelques longues secondes d'attente. Les cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient une allure encore plus fatiguée.

— Pourquoi tu m'as protégé ? Je ne t'avais rien demandé, moi !

Sasuke le fixa longuement, si bien que Naruto finit par se sentir gêné. Il ne manquerait plus que des larmes lui montent aux yeux… Bordel ! Sasuke avait le don de le faire plonger dans un bassin de sentiments et d'émotions contradictoires ! S'il pouvait seulement… arrêter d'avoir l'air si… si fragile.

Les poings serrés, Naruto attendit encore la réponse. Sasuke le fixa encore un moment avant d'avouer, à voix basse, quelque chose qui fit basculer Naruto dans le passé.

— Je ne sais pas. Mon corps a bougé tout seul.

Naruto, sous le choc, lui retourna ce long regard. Quand, enfin, sa gorge ne fut pas aussi serrée, il parvint à parler.

— Vraiment ? lâcha-t-il, plus sarcastiquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est ta réponse ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? bougonna Sasuke.  
— Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !  
— C'est mal ? murmura l'autre.  
— Putain Sasuke ! Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! J'étais bien capable de me défendre ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te mettre devant comme ça, mais toi tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ! Tu voulais quoi, prouver quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si t'étais mort comme ça ? Après tout les efforts que j'ai mis à ramener tes fesses au village ! Tu crois que j'ai envie que tu meurs ? T'as pensé à moi deux secondes ? À Sakura ? À Kakashi ? Aux gens qui tiennent à toi ?  
— Naruto, fit simplement Sasuke, l'interrompant au milieu de son discours enflammé.

Naruto s'arrêta, le souffle court.

— Respire, lui dit Sasuke dans un murmure.

Et Naruto obéit à son tour, réalisant qu'effectivement, ce serait une bonne idée de respirer. Mais ce regard. Là, étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, le corps brisé, couvert de bleus, Sasuke le fixait avec ce regard. Il le fixait comme si Naruto était toute sa vie. Comme s'il n'avait véritablement aucune idée du pourquoi il avait risqué de mourir pour lui.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, continua-t-il tout bas. Je jure que je ne sais pas…

Et soudainement, comme ça, tout en nageant dans les yeux couleur océan de nuit face à lui, Naruto réalisa une chose. Il aurait fait exactement pareil.

Mais pas pour Hinata.

Pour Sasuke.

— Tu es en colère ? souffla le garçon alité.

Naruto releva la tête.

— Ouais. Mais pas contre toi.  
— Qui alors ?  
— Moi. Parce que j'étais incapable de me défendre. Et à cause de ça, j'ai failli te perdre.

Sasuke eut alors un sourire. Faible, mais tout de même. Il illumina son visage pâle.

— T'inquiète, je sais qu'il faut toujours que je couvre tes arrières.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent tout deux ainsi, dans un silence qui n'était pas inconfortable, mais plutôt apaisant.

Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke pose la question qui bouscula l'ordre dans la tête du blond :

— Comment va Hinata ?

Il l'avait oubliée, celle-la. Honteux, Naruto se gratta le haut de la tête tout en dissimulant son malaise dans un sourire.

— Super ! Elle est venue tout à l'heure, inventa-t-il. Mais tu dormais.

Sasuke hocha la tête, puis retourna observer le vide quelques instants. Naruto se mordit la lèvre du bas tout en replongeant lui aussi dans ses pensées. Hinata. La simple mention du prénom parut si inusité et si anodin. Il l'avait véritablement oubliée. Elle était pourtant sa petite amie.

Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'avait-il pris à Naruto de sortir avec elle ? Il essaya de remonter le fil des quatre derniers mois. Quatre mois qu'il était avec elle. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Puis, le souvenir revint le frapper comme un tas de briques : le baiser. _Le_ baiser.

C'était à la soirée d'anniversaire de Sakura. Ils avaient tous bu de grande quantité d'alcool. C'était assez flou dans sa tête, mais ce qui n'était pas flou, ce qui était clair comme de l'eau de roche dans ses souvenirs, c'était le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sasuke. Ils étaient tous deux complètement bourrés, et le jeune homme s'était plaint qu'une des amies d'Ino n'arrêtait pas de le pourchasser et le harceler. Naruto avait eu l'idée stupide — vraiment, vraiment stupide — d'attirer Sasuke vers le centre de la fête et l'embrasser devant cette dite demoiselle. Et ça n'avait pas été chaste. Non, ça non. Ça avait été brûlant d'ardeur, langoureux, passionné.

Le reste, c'était le trou noir. Il se rappelait seulement qu'après cette fête, il s'était éloigné. Il avait pris ses distances et peu de temps après, une question de jours, il s'était mis avec Hinata.

Mais pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui, ses sentiments étaient évidents. À simplement regarder Sasuke, là, sur ce lit d'hôpital, après s'être imaginé le pire. Après avoir cru qu'il mourrait. Après avoir cru qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Naruto ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il ne le pouvait plus.

Il avait cru qu'accepter ses sentiments envers le jeune homme ne le ferait que souffrir davantage. Il avait probablement paniqué. Sa relation avec Sasuke n'avait jamais été facile, et ils n'avaient jamais été plus que des amis. Alors qu'est-ce que ça serait s'ils allaient plus loin ? Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à ça. L'amour… L'amour entre eux, l'amour dans leur relation chaotique… Ça ferait des flammèches. Et pas que des flammèches, ça allumerait un feu sauvage et ça les mettrait peut-être dans un état semblable à celui de Sasuke en ce moment. Il ignorait où ça pourrait les mener. Il ignorait si ça pouvait fonctionner. Il ignorait tant de choses.

Sauf le plus important.

Il n'ignorait pas ses sentiments.

— Tu devrais aller la retrouver, chuchota doucement Sasuke, brisant le silence.

Naruto le regarda.

— Je vais bien, tu l'as bien vu, continua-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester si tu n'en as pas envie.

Il pouvait voir que Sasuke était fatigué, aussi. Même si ses mots lui traversèrent la poitrine comme un éclair de son chidori, Naruto acquiesça, stupidement. Il se leva et, après avoir hésité longtemps, posa une main chaude sur l'une des siennes, froide. Sasuke leva les yeux vers les siens. Puis, silencieusement, Naruto se détourna et quitta la chambre.

* * *

 _You've gone quiet_  
 _And nothing's funny any more_  
 _And I'll keep trying to help you heal_  
 _I'll stop your crying and dry your tears_

* * *

— On n'est pas obligé de faire semblant, Naruto-kun.

Naruto releva la tête soudainement, ses mains s'immobilisant autour du plat qu'il venait de faire chauffer. Il n'y avait plus grand monde à la cafétéria de l'hôpital à cette heure. Hinata se tenait à quelques pas de là, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle devait avoir fini sa journée — depuis quelques semaines déjà, la jeune femme aidait Sakura à ses tâches à l'hôpital. Naruto l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

— De quoi tu parles ?  
— De nous deux, avoua-t-elle tout bas.  
— Je ne comprends pas…

Hinata soupira puis s'avança. Elle posa ses yeux sur le bol de bouillon chaud.

— Ça… dit-elle.

Naruto regarda le bol dont la fumée s'échappait. Un vague sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Hinata paraissait triste.

— Hinata, commença-t-il.

Hinata posa une main sur son torse.

— Laisse-moi… il… il faut que je te parle.

Naruto se tut aussitôt, une boule dans l'estomac, et continua d'observer Hinata en attendant que les mots sortent enfin.

— Je n'ai jamais vu…

Elle se reprit, secouant la tête comme pour se donner du courage. Elle n'avait jamais été douée avec les mots.

— Tu ne m'as jamais montré autant de… dévotion.

Ses doigts frôlèrent le bol. Elle savait très bien à qui Naruto emmenait ces repas depuis quelques jours. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers son petit ami.

— Hinata, répéta-t-il, la culpabilité le prenant à la gorge en voyant la douleur au fond des prunelles pâles.  
— Naruto-kun. Je l'ai su quand j'ai vu tes yeux ce jour-là. Quand tu as cru que Sasuke-kun était… Ce… ce n'était pas un simple deuil, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort. Quelque chose de plus grand. Qui dépasse largement ce que tu as jamais ressenti pour moi. Et peut-être que je l'ai toujours su, d'ailleurs.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme baissa la tête de nouveau.

— Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Et ce n'est pas grave. Naruto-kun, je suis reconnaissante pour ce temps passé avec toi. Vraiment, je le suis. Mais tu n'es pas heureux. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.  
— Hinata, recommença-t-il mais elle le stoppa de nouveau, attrapant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.  
— Tu es un homme gentil, Naruto-kun, et prévenant, et attentionné. Et je… je t'aime vraiment, tu sais. Sauf que moi, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu désire, ce que tu _veux_.  
— Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Hinata, souffla Naruto tout bas.  
— Je sais, dit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu blesses, c'est _toi_.

Sur ces paroles, elle se pencha, prit le bol encore très chaud dans ses mains et le présenta au blond.

— Va le retrouver. Il ressent la même chose, au fait. C'est Sakura qui me l'a dit.

Même si Hinata essayait de préserver sa dignité, il savait qu'elle était blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. Qu'avoir découvert — ou réalisé — les sentiments qu'il avait pour Sasuke l'avaient détruite et avaient brisé son rêve, son bonheur. Elle était si forte à l'instant.

Le coeur serré, Naruto s'approcha. Il posa une main derrière la nuque d'Hinata et déposa tendrement un baiser sur son front.

Il prit ensuite le bol de ses mains et se détourna. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Sakura venait d'apparaître au fond de la cafétéria, près du couloir. Tant mieux, songea-t-il. Hinata ne rentrerait pas toute seule, dans cet état.

Il prit le chemin menant à la chambre de Sasuke. Malgré la belle déclaration d'Hinata et sa preuve d'altruisme et d'amour, il doutait avoir le même courage qu'elle.

Sasuke dormait, quand il revint à sa chambre. Soupirant, Naruto posa le bol sur la table de nuit et remonta la couverture sur son corps. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés seulement, et même s'il reprenait lentement ses forces, il était encore amoché. Le bleu sous son oeil pâlissait et l'égratignure sur sa joue disparaissait. Mais il avait encore la jambe dans le plâtre — il en faudrait du temps pour qu'elle guérisse, il se souvenait de l'angle à laquelle elle était quand il l'avait retrouvé en bas de cette falaise.

Naruto grimaça, ne pouvant s'imaginer le niveau de douleur dans laquelle il devait être, bien que les sédatifs que Tsunade lui donnait à de plus en plus petites doses devaient le soulager.

Il réfléchit aux mots d'Hinata. _Sauf que moi, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu désire, ce que tu_ veux _._

Ce que tu veux.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Il voulait Sasuke.

Plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu dans sa vie.

* * *

 _Don't want to find I've lost it all_  
 _Too scared to have no one to call_  
 _So can we just pretend_  
 _That we're not falling into the deep end?_

* * *

— Comment va la main ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

— Capable de te gifler maintenant.  
— Je vois, répondit Sasuke.

Il n'avait plus son pansement, et son poignet allait beaucoup mieux.

— Ce n'était qu'une entorse.  
— Trois fois rien.  
— Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ou je rêve ? bougonna Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, faisant mine de s'intéresser au sandwich que Naruto lui avait apporté. En le regardant, Naruto finit par pousser un petit rire.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Sasuke avait frôlé la mort. Un mois depuis qu'Hinata l'avait quitté. Un mois qu'il travaillait sur sa déclaration.

Il sourit en songeant aux cris de désespoir que Sakura lui avait jetés au visage, quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne dirait rien à Sasuke. Jamais.

 _J'arrive pas à le croire !_ avait-elle gueulé. _Tous les deux ! Vous êtes tous les deux que de sombres crétins ! Vous tournez le dos à ce qui vous est arrivé de mieux dans votre vie ! Non mais, franchement, j'en ai assez ! Je me demande vraiment ce qui nous a prise à Hinata et moi de tomber amoureuses de l'un d'entre vous ! Tu vas attendre qu'un autre accident se produise avant de réaliser tous les regrets que ça va t'apporter ? Et t'inquiète pas, Naruto, j'ai déjà fait le même sermon à Sasuke ! Il est aussi bouché que toi ma parole, et dire que je me suis mise à croire que tu serais plus mature que lui, Naruto, sur ce côté là des choses. Mais faut croire que vous êtes vraiment que des enfants ! Tant pis !_

Elle avait vraiment été remontée, et très en colère. Mais grâce à elle, il avait ouvert les yeux.

Effectivement, il le regretterait, si un autre malheur devait se produire. Il avait cessé de se battre, même si, honnêtement, il ignorait pourquoi il avait lutté contre ses sentiments. Après tout, être ami avec Sasuke, être son ennemi, être son rival, c'était déjà difficile. Être amants… Ça ne pouvait pas être pire non ? De toute façon, des intempéries, il y en aurait dans n'importe quelle situation. Ça faisait partie de la vie, et ensemble, ils avaient toujours été plus forts que séparés. Et il n'ignorait plus le bonheur grandissant qu'il sentait naître en lui à l'idée d'être avec Sasuke.

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait eu son congé d'hôpital. Sa commotion était guérie, ses côtes aussi, bien qu'encore fragiles. Il n'y avait que sa jambe, sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas encore mettre de poids. Naruto s'était évidemment proposé pour le ramener chez lui, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas marcher. Et il avait envisagé de se déclarer…

— Je _peux_ marcher, tu sais, bougonna Sasuke comme s'il entendait ses pensées.

Naruto le regarda. Assis sur le lit, il grignotait sans grand appétit son sandwich tout en feuilletant un magazine.

— Ouais, mais Tsunade t'a suggéré de minimiser tes pas.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Naruto sourit.

— J'ai mis tes affaires dans le sac. Tout est prêt.  
— Super, lança le jeune Uchiha sarcastiquement.

Naruto souffla de nervosité. Était-ce le bon moment là ?

Il s'approcha. Si son coeur ne se calmait pas, il ferait un infarctus. Alors autant le faire tout de suite.

— Sasuke.  
— Hm ?

Il prit une chaise et s'approcha du lit.

— Il faut que je te parle.

Curieux, Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui.

— Tu te souviens de… tu sais, notre baiser.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, surpris et choqué. Surtout embarrassé.

— On était bourrés…  
— Ça ne justifie rien.  
— Pour toi…  
— Je ne l'ai pas regretté, tu sais.

À nouveau, l'Uchiha parut mortifié. Complètement immobile, et tendu, il ne dit rien. La tête baissée, il fuyait le regard du blond.

— Sasuke, insista Naruto. Que… qu'est-ce que c'était, pour toi ?

Patient, Naruto attendit la réponse. Même s'il mourait de savoir. Même s'il se laissait aller à douter des paroles de Sakura, d'Hinata, il attendit, ne voulant pas brusquer Sasuke. Est-ce qu'elles avaient raison ? Est-ce que Sasuke ressentait la même chose ? Il avait tout misé là-dessus.

— Il… Il faut que je sache ce que ça voulait dire pour toi. Parce que si par mégarde, je me suis trompé, eh bien… eh bien on pourra laisser tomber. On pourra passer à autre chose.

Sasuke parla alors, mais sa voix était si étouffée et si basse qu'il n'entendit rien.

— Excuse-moi ?  
— C'était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie ! répéta Sasuke. Voilà, t'es content ?

Il fallut un certain moment au blond pour bien assimiler ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Quand enfin, l'information se rendit à ses neurones, un sourire idiot vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres.

— C'est vrai ?

Rougissant d'embarras, Sasuke sourit malgré tout.

— C'est toi qui as le cerveau ralenti maintenant ? Quoique ça n'a jamais été un secret…

Il fut interrompu par une bouche inquisitrice et impatiente. Le baiser était chaud, et doux, malgré l'empressement et la fébrilité de Naruto. Son geste avait été précipité et brusque, mais ses lèvres capturèrent avec douceur et délicatesse celles de Sasuke. Sa main vint se poser sur la joue blanche, sa paume sur la toute petite cicatrice, et l'autre se plaça de l'autre côté de son visage.

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux au contact. Naruto l'embrassa avec vigueur, et il y mit du désir et de l'amour. Si bien qu'ils furent tout deux rouges et essoufflés lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

— Woooaah, souffla le brun.

Naruto rit, sentant exactement la même chose au fond de son ventre. Doucement, il caressa la joue de Sasuke avant de reculer. Mais Sasuke lui attrapa la main et le força à rester tout près de lui. Surpris, Naruto plongea dans son regard. Un « _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ » était suspendu à ses lèvres. Sasuke baissa les yeux, ses doigts féroces sur ceux du blond, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse soudainement.

— Alors… ça nous mène où ? murmura-t-il.  
— Eh bien, le plan c'était que je te ramène chez toi.

Sasuke le frappa derrière la tête, faisant éclater le blond de rire.

— Crétin ! Je te parle de nous deux.  
— Nous deux… Putain, c'est bizarre.  
— Pas aussi bizarre que toi et Hinata.  
— Hinata est quelqu'un de bien.  
— Je sais, fit Sasuke, reprenant son sérieux.  
— C'est elle qui m'a convaincu de venir vers toi.  
— Et Sakura.  
— Elles sont têtues.  
— Nous aussi.  
— C'est pas faux.

Sasuke fit un petit sourire, les yeux dirigés droit dans ceux de Naruto. Leurs mains toujours liées, ils se regardèrent longuement, tout seuls dans leur monde, leur petit univers rien qu'à eux. Et doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, coupant naturellement la distance non désirée qui les séparait encore. Mais avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent, des pas se firent entendre.

— Pas vrai ! Vous avez enfin suivi mes conseils ?

Naruto leva la tête vers Sakura, tandis que Sasuke baissait la tête, son front à deux centimètres de l'épaule de Naruto. Voyant le sourire maladroit — mais profondément heureux — du blond, Sakura pouffa.

— Je dérange, c'est ça ?  
— Un peu, avoua Naruto.

Il sentit Sasuke rigoler contre lui. Puis le jeune homme se redressa et envoya à Sakura un mince sourire.

— Ça va, j'ai compris. J'étais juste venue voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, Sasuke.  
— On allait partir, lui indiqua Naruto.  
— Soyez prudents, alors, dit Sakura.

Sur ce, elle pivota sur ses talons et repartit d'où elle était venue.

— On pourrait aller chez toi… ? proposa Sasuke tandis que Naruto se redressait pour préparer leur départ.  
— Chez moi ? répéta-t-il.  
— C'est triste chez moi, expliqua Sasuke. À un moment ou un autre, tu vas… partir.  
— Sasuke, si t'as envie que je reste, t'as qu'à le demander. Mais oui, on peut aller chez moi si tu préfère.  
— Alors on est…

Sasuke s'arrêta, mettant sa phrase en suspens. Naruto le contempla un petit moment.

— Ensemble, affirma-t-il. Enfin, si… si c'est ce que tu veux ?  
— Ça l'est.

Naruto lui sourit. Puis, se sentant pousser des ailes, il se pencha au-dessus du lit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il parvint à arracher au brun un léger gémissement. Retenant lui-même un rire, tandis que Sasuke était concentré dans le baiser, il glissa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Puis il le souleva. Pris par surprise, Sasuke balança un bras autour des épaules de Naruto afin de se tenir.

— Hey qu'est-ce que tu-aye !  
— Ta jambe ?  
— Oui, et…

Il porta sa main à son abdomen, où l'épée de ce fichu bandit lui avait troué le corps un mois auparavant. Naruto sourit.

— Excuse-moi ! Je croyais que ta plaie avait cicatrisé.  
— Oui, mais à peine… et ça fait encore mal.  
— Désolé.  
— Et pose moi par terre.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu adores ça.  
— Naruto.  
— Oui ?  
— Ne joue pas aux plus malins avec moi.  
— Ce sont des menaces ?  
— Tu vas le regretter amèrement si tu ne me pose pas.

Dans le couloir, Sakura se tenait contre le mur. Elle lançait de petits regards dans la chambre, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

— Hey ! T'étais pas obligé de me frapper !  
— Je t'ai dit de me poser !

Ces deux idiots étaient fidèles à eux mêmes. C'était la preuve que l'amour qui les unissait était pur. Et qu'ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Que leur place était ensemble.

Elle vit Naruto se pencher afin de déposer Sasuke délicatement au sol. Le jeune homme, gêné, se retint aux bras du blond à cause de sa jambe encore fragile.

— Heureux ? fit Naruto avec l'un des sourires les plus illuminés que Sakura l'avait vu faire depuis des mois.

Il passa un bras au bas du dos de Sasuke et avant que Sasuke ne puisse continuer à protester, Naruto le faisait taire en l'embrassant. Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit devant cette belle scène. Tout les deux, là devant la fenêtre, collés, aussi près l'un de l'autre que deux personnes pouvaient l'être. La lumière derrière leurs deux silhouettes l'aveuglait, mais Sakura pouvait voir leurs lèvres s'unir, et leurs bras s'enlacer.

Elle se détourna, décidant que le moment était venu de leur laisser leur intimité, et elle s'éloigna dans le couloir de l'hôpital, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
